1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a mobile electronic device and to a smartwatch.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the development of mobile technology using information technology (IT), wearable devices, such as smartwatches, head-mounted display (HMD) devices, and the like, have been continuously released, in addition to devices such as smartphones, laptop computers, tablet personal computers (PCs), and the like. Smartwatches commonly have sizes and weights similar to general wristwatches already in widespread use. In addition, smartwatches have an increasingly wide range of applications, in that smartwatches can be linked to other mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones, or the like, thus providing various functions. In the meantime, since smartwatches are required to be implemented as hardware having a significantly limited volume, a sufficient input space may be difficult to secure therein, and thus, a convenient input function way be difficult to provide to users.